


No Secrets and No Lies

by immortalje



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: House tells Chase about his father (Chase Sr) being sick.Tag to the episode "Right and Wrong" (1x13).
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 4





	No Secrets and No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Beck for the beta job!
> 
> I wrote this a while ago... several months, if I didn't even write it some time last year. It's been with me for forever as it seems and now it finally got beta read :D  
> 

“Where have you been?” asked House when Chase entered the living room.

Chase hung his jacket up and answered, “Saying goodbye to my father. Maybe you were right and I should give him another chance. I told him I’d be coming down in autumn.”

“Did you? What’d he say to that?” asked House, hoping his lover’s father had used that fabulous chance to tell his son the truth, had told him that he’d be long dead come autumn.

Chase shrugged, “Not much. Just hugged me and was sorry that he didn’t have the time to stay for a drink.”

“Seems to be a family thing then, telling nobody how sick they really are,” mused House loud enough for Chase to hear.

As House had hoped, his lover looked up from where he had just filled his own glass to join House on his evening drink.

Confused, Chase asked, “What do you mean?”

“He wasn’t here for the conference. In fact, he asked me not to tell you when I confronted him. I told him that you knowing would be better than finding out by reading his obituary…,” stated House.

When he hesitated to continue, Chase asked, his voice trembling, “What are you hinting at?”

“He was here because Wilson is the best in the field and your father has only three months left,” said House dryly, watching Chase pale.

Swallowing, Chase demanded with a trembling voice, “You’re lying!”

“Do I look like I’m lying?” asked House in a hurt voice, while his eyes betrayed his sarcasm.

Chase protested weakly, “He would have…”

“He would have what? Told you? Please. I believe it was you who insisted on the fact that he’d never come here for you,” interrupted House with a snort. Sipping on his glass of his bourbon, House demanded, “Now come here, I could use a massage.”

“Why are you changing the topic? Just because…,” asked Chase frustrated, not moving closer.

House interrupted Chase, still waiting for him to come closer, “You’re not going to deny me my massage over that, are you?”

“Greg! You just told me that my father is going to die and you want a massage?” asked Chase incredulously, his voice getting louder with every word.

House ignored Chase’s tone and said, “My leg is hurting and if you want me to cut back, I’ll need a massage now. Besides, he isn’t dead yet.”

Sighing in defeat, Chase came over and kneeled in front of House, starting to massage his leg wordlessly.

House leaned back in relief and closed his eyes in bliss, enjoying the feeling of Chase’s hands on his leg.

“Thanks for telling me. I appreciate that,” interrupted Chase the silence solemn after a while.

House didn’t move when he answered, “That was the deal. No secrets and no lies between us.”

“No secrets and no lies,” repeated Chase peacefully, interrupting the massage.

When House leaned down to look at him, his eyes asking why he stopped, Chase asked, “Bed?”

“Mmh,” agreed House sleepily and let Chase help him up.


End file.
